


Waiting for the Storm to Pass

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Rain, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Grey skies and rain is not what Hermione wanted out of her wedding day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://hp-drizzle.livejournal.com/65016.html) for HP Drizzle 2016.
> 
> I have never written this ship before, but Viktor is a sweetheart, so it seemed to fit for this :) Thanks to Biff for the beta.

Hermione looked out the window of her dressing room. Rain had been falling for the past half an hour and didn’t look like it was about to stop, the clouds still thick and grey in every direction. The day, which had started out as bright and clear as she’d ever wanted for her wedding day, was now absolutely ruined.

“It’s going to be _fine_ ,” Ginny grumbled from behind her for the third time in the past few minutes. “It’s just a little rain, nothing to worry about.”

“It’s all ruined, you mean,” Hermione replied, knowing she was being ridiculous but somehow unable to stop it. There were tears pricking at the corners of her eyes and she angrily wiped them away, not moving her gaze from the window.

Ginny huffed behind her, and a moment later she heard the door open and close. Apparently Ginny didn’t want to deal with the fact that the wedding was going to be cancelled. Fine. Hermione didn’t really want to either.

She didn’t have much time to dwell on that thought, because a few minutes later the door opened and closed again. She stayed where she was, assuming Ginny had come back in, maybe to talk about what they were going to do with all the guests already there when the wedding obviously wasn’t going to happen. Merlin, this was such a mess.

“Oh dear.”

Hermione turned around, surprised to see Mrs. Weasley standing there instead of Ginny. Perhaps Ginny had gotten her mother in order to help with the cancellation, she probably had a lot more wedding experience anyway. Mrs. Weasley was always good with things like that.

“Have you come to help with the cancellation?” Hermione asked, carefully not looking the older woman in the face. She could feel tears starting to trail down her cheeks, probably smearing her carefully applied makeup. Of course, more water to ruin things.

“Now why would we do that, dear?” Mrs. Weasley sounded genuinely confused at the idea, which made Hermione laugh a little. It was a short, bitter sound with no humor at all in it, and it made Mrs. Weasley tut reassuringly.

“Now, now. It’s all going to be _fine_ , I promise. We’ll work it all out,” she said, and Hermione could hear the smile in her voice. “And besides, don’t you know rain on your wedding day is good news? It symbolizes fertility and cleansing, so I just know you and Viktor are going to have a _wonderful_ marriage!”

Against her will, Hermione felt herself smile a little at the encouragement. She’d worried for a long time after she and Ron broke up that Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t like her, but she had turned out to be very supportive and helpful through Hermione’s relationship with Viktor. She had even volunteered the Burrow when Hermione decided she wanted an outdoor wedding. It had been a great relief, and she appreciated it more than the older woman could know.

But still… rain on her wedding day was not something she wanted.

Despite Mrs. Weasley’s assurances, the rain was falling harder than ever. It would soon start flooding, making it impossible for the guests to get to the seating that had been set up for the ceremony and the pavilion a little ways away for the reception. There was sure to be mud and soaked robes and smeared makeup and it was all just so _awful_ to have to deal with on today of all days.

She didn’t even know she was sobbing until she felt Mrs. Weasley come up and put a comforting arm around her shoulders, the other hand coming up to gently smooth her carefully styled hair. Embarrassed but unable to stop, she hunched in on herself. Even without being able to see the rain anymore, she could hear it through the window, and that just made her cry all the harder.

Behind them, she heard the door open again, though there were no footsteps to indicate someone else had entered the room. Mrs. Weasley murmured something that Hermione was too distracted to understand, then she felt the older woman pull away.

“I’m sorry, dear, there’s been an emergency with the cake and they need me,” Mrs. Weasley said, reluctance clear in her voice. “Will you be alright for a minute while I take care of that?”

Hermione nodded, the words barely registering, and a moment later she was left alone again. She sighed, distractedly swiping at the tears on her face as she looked back outside. It looked so grey and dreary, and she felt a brief flash of anger that something as simple as rain could ruin this day that was supposed to be so special. It just wasn’t fair!

She wasn’t sure how long she stood there, anger and despair overtaking her in waves and bringing on a fresh crop of tears, when she heard a soft pop from behind her. Quickly grabbing up her wand from where she’d left it on the windowsill, she whirled around. There shouldn’t be any way for anyone but family and friends to get into the house, but she’d learned the hard way that it was best to always be vigilant.

“Viktor?”

In a moment, she’d dropped her wand and closed the few feet between them, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her head in his shoulder. He encircled her with his arms, his strong, reassuringly familiar grip making the tears start falling again in earnest. It felt like forever since she’s seen him, though it had only been a few hours, and she hadn’t realized until that moment how very much she needed his comfort.

“Vat is vrong, my love?” he murmured into her hair. “Vhy are you crying? Today is supposed to be a happy day.”

Hermione sniffed, pulling back far enough that she could see her fiance’s face. “The rain’s ruined everything,” she said, throat closing up a little as she fought not to start sobbing again. “We’re going to have to cancel and it’s just so _terrible_.”

“You should not be vorrying about such things,” he replied, reaching up to gently move a lock of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. “Rain on a vedding day is a blessing and a sign of good things to come for our family; there is no need to cancel anything.”

“But… but…” she hiccuped, hating how helpless and pathetic she was feeling. This wasn’t who she was, wasn’t who she wanted to be, but she couldn’t seem to stop it. “All the water and mud, there’s no way we can have the wedding outside now.”

“My love, are you forgetting that ve are vizards? The rain vill not stop us.”

He smiled softly at her, that look of patience and quiet happiness that had made her first fall in love with him. That, more than anything, made something warm ignite in her chest. Perhaps things were not so hopeless after all.

“Thank you,” she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder for a moment as she collected herself, his arms tightening around her in acknowledgement.

She took deep breathes, letting his comforting scent wash over her and hold back all the worries she’d had about the rain. All was not lost, as he’d reminded her. She’d been so focused on what she could see out the window that she’d forgotten magic and all the wonderful people who had been working to bring the wedding together and wouldn’t let something like a little dampness stop them. She was glad he hadn’t made her feel silly for forgetting, but that was one of the things she loved about him.

“Our wedding is going to be wonderful,” Hermione said, looking up at him and smiling. He smiled in return and leaned down to kiss her, soft and reassuring and almost dizzyingly perfect.

“Yes, it vill be,” he agreed easily. “But now that I know you are alright, I must return to my own room. Ve are going to be married soon, you know.”

She laughed, enjoying the feeling of lightness and happiness that was so different from her laughter earlier. “I do know,” she said warmly, and gave him one last kiss before they separated again.

He smiled back at her, took a step, and with another pop, he was gone. Still smiling, she turned around to find her wand, not even glancing at the rain streaked window. A quick spell had her makeup returned to pristine condition and she hummed happily as she walked over to the vanity by the other wall. She needed to finish getting ready for her wedding.

A little rain wasn’t going to stop her now.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
